Can't anymore
by Charms22
Summary: An angsty one shot (kinda). Rated M for various reasons like abuse and etc. Read the AN in the end of the One Shot.


**Hey Twistinians, I'm not feeling that great, so this one shot is saddening, so to be careful I will rate this one shot M for various reasons and topics like abuse and etc. This takes place durin The Well. I hope you guys will like it, if not then I'm really sorry. It's gonna be really angsty in my opinion.**

**Internal monologue will be written in bold.**

**Without further mopping from my side, because I hated one part of that episode and my fellow SkyeWard fans know, which part I mean. **

**So here's the story...**

**-Skye's POV-**

I feel numb seeing the man, I "loved" and married once upon time, going into another woman's room, to fulfil his needs. I told him, that he can talk to me, he said, that he is tired and maybe another time. I went to my room and cried, I let the tears flow freely, cursing myself for loving someone like him and for letting him in again, even though I haven't told him, what happened the past 4 years without him. I cannot tell him the heart wrenching truth, but maybe I should, so I can free myself from the burden and let him be my past, because I can't anymore, when I know, that he has moved on with his life. I'm nothing to him anymore and it hurts me a lot. I walk to the only person, who I can talk to, because everyone else except for her and Fitz think, that I betrayed the team, but it was a part of the plan, I made with my superiors.

With a tear stained face, I walked to the hotel-room of FitzSimmons. I knocked at their door and Jemma gasps, when she sees me and I break down in front of her and Fitz. I repeat the words, "can't anymore," for about a minute or so and Fitz asks, "what do you mean by that?!"

"I have a confession to make," both look at me and I tell them, "Ward is my husband and we haven't been together since 4 years. We had a fight and he left me, alone and unprotected. Two days after our fight, I found out, that I was pregnant with his child and I looked for him everywhere, so I went to his gramsy's, because I thought, that he would be there," that's when both of them interrupt me and say, "what the hell! Why didn't you or Ward tell us the truth? What about you and Miles, that means that you cheated of Ward for f**** sake." I shake my head and tell the the truth and they look shocked. "So you knocked Miles out and didn't cheat on Ward?" I was about to reply back, when someone knocks at their door, Fitz walks towards the door and opens it. Standing in front of the door are AC, May and Grant. The two older agents glare at me, while Grant is looking at the floor. "So Skye, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel," I question back at Agent May, whose glare deepens. "When you get cheated by someone, who is supposed to love you?" She plainly asks and I reply back, "less worse than nearly dying and hoping that someone else can live, instead of you." They all look at me stunned and I roll my eyes at them. "Skye, what's this?" Jemma points at my arms, where the tattoos are visible. I'm about to answer and yet again, I get interrupted by someone trying to open the door. Agent Coulson, May and Ward have their guns ready and are pointing their guns at the door.

Two minutes later the door opens and someone asks, "why the hell are you pointing your guns at your superior?"

"Dad," I croak out and he says, "princess, what happened? Are you alright and did he seriously cheat on you?" The remaining four people are shocked again except for Grant, because he knows my father very well. "Sir, is Skye really your daughter?" Agent Coulson asks with shock written all over his face. "Yes," my mom answers back, "she is and her name is Skye Fury-Hand oops forgot to add that she's Mrs. Skye Ward since five years." May, who never shows her emotions, asks, "Why didn't you tell us, who you are?" She looks at me and I reply back, "I couldn't, because my father ordered me not to tell anyone."

"Skye, why are some of your tattoos fading?!" My mom asks and I reply back, "because some tattoos are meant to be forgotten." They all look at me and Grant straightaway realises which ones, "but why's the tattoo with the date of our wedding day fading away,"

"Because I want divorce from you," he looks heartbroken for a moment and I continue saying, "I cannot trust you anymore and you most probably cheated on me," he interrupts and shouts, "you were the one, who cheated on me a few days ago."

"No, she didn't," FitzSimmons answer back immediately. "Did you do as per our plan in bringing the Rising Tide down?"

"Not the Miles part," I reply back and dad shouts, "Daisy "Skye" Johnson, why didn't you do it?"

"Then I would have proven Grant right, when he said," everyone is looking at me again, "that I cheated on him, when it's a lie. I couldn't let Miles touch me, not after what I have gone through dad." My father looks at me and says, "I'm sorry Daisy, I always forget, that you were abused and nearly beaten to death and I'm sorry," I interrupt him and say, "please don't call me Daisy, my name is Skye," he nods and continues, where he had left off, "I couldn't save you and your baby Liam on time. Those tattoos are the reminder of what you had and what you have lost."

"Dad," I burst into tears, "I lost my one month old baby," I cry even harder and my parents hug me, "I was a bad mother, I couldn't protect him from them. I wasn't able to tell Grant, that I was pregnant with his child. I lost a part of me, that wretched night and I can't anymore dad, I want to die and be with my son."

"It wasn't your fault Skye," mom says, "they didn't let you see him, feed him and instead Thomas and Sophie Ward tortured and abused you. They lied to Mary and told her, that you're a bad mother and wife, she naturally believed her grandchildren. Never doubt yourself Skye, you are and always will be a great mom to Liam."

"He was so tiny," I look at my husband, whose silently crying, "he looked just like you Grant. After you had left, I kept living for our son and in then end I hoped, he would live and so that mom and dad could take him to you. The two tattoos on my right arm are about Liam. He was born on 30th of September 2013 and died on the 31st of October 2013. He brought a bit of happiness in my life and I lost it all." He looks at me and says, "oh, Skye," I glare at him and slap him, "why did you leave me and why did you cheat on me?!" He shakes his head and says, "I never cheated on you Skye."

**-End of her POV-**

**-In the Meantime Grant's POV- **

In the bar Skye sat next to me and told me, that I can tell her anything and everything about, why I was feeling, when I held the Berserker staff. I cannot tell her, what I saw and why should I, because she already cheated on me and betrayed the team's trust. Four years, I haven't seen her, since the night she told me to leave. We had fought again about starting a family, she knew my fear of becoming like my brother Christian and she said, that she believes in me, when I didn't. I broke my promise of being her family and now, when I look at her, I still see the image of her and Miles. I told her, that I'm too tired to talk to her and left from there. I knew, that she would follow me, so I deliberately went into May's room and closed the door. She immediately tried to attack me with kisses on my lips and I pushed her off me, telling her, that I need to talk to both her and Coulson, so she called Coulson over, who came into her room ASAP.

"Phil, why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" May asks him and he replies back, "Melinda, I just saw a crying Skye running to FitzSimmons' room."

"She must be thinking," I think in a loud way, "that I'm cheating on her with May. She deserves that though, because she was the one, who cheated on me with that bloody asshole Miles, while being married to me."

"What did you just say Agent Ward? Do you know Skye from before?!" The both agents ask and I answer back, "yes, Skye and I had gotten married five years ago. She is my bloody wife." My anger has risen to its peak. "Why did you never tell us," they ask and I reply back, "it wasn't important at that time, because she told me to leave after we had a big fight four years ago. She wanted children as I didn't." They don't say anything, Coulson opens the door and leads us to FitzSimmons' hotel room. We knock at the door, Fitz opens the door and from there we can see, that Skye is crying. I look at the floor and May asks her, "So Skye, how does it feel?" Skye immediately ask her, "how does what feel," May's glare deepens. "When you get cheated by someone, who is supposed to love you?" She plainly asks her and Skye's reply takes me by surprise, "less worse than nearly dying and hoping that someone else can live, instead of you." Everyone looks shocked and is looking at her differently. ***What has happened to her, that changed my wife so much?* **She rolls her eyes at us. "Skye, what's this?" Jemma points at her arms, where the tattoos are visible. She's about to answer, when she gets interrupted by someone trying to open the door. Agent Coulson, May and I have our guns ready and are pointing our guns at the door.

Two minutes later the door opens and Director Fury, who's Skye's dad asks us, "why the hell are you pointing your guns at your superior?"

"Dad," Skye croaks out and he says to her, "princess, what happened? Are you alright and did he seriously cheat on you?" ***Why the hell would I cheat on her?*** The rest of the team members are yet again shocked. "Sir, is Skye really your daughter?" Agent Coulson asks with shock written all over his face. "Yes," Agent Hand, who is her mom answers back, "she is and her name is Skye Fury-Hand oops forgot to add that she's Mrs. Skye Ward since five years." May, who never shows her emotions, asks Skye, "Why didn't you tell us, who you are?" She looks at her and she replies back, "I couldn't, because my father ordered me not to tell anyone."

"Skye, why are some of your tattoos fading?!" Her mom asks and she replies back, "because some tattoos are meant to be forgotten." We all look at her and I straightaway realise which ones, "but why's the tattoo with the date of our wedding day fading away,"

"Because I want divorce from you," I'm heartbroken and she continues saying, "I cannot trust you anymore and you most probably cheated on me," I interrupt her and shout, "you were the one, who cheated on me a few days ago."

"No, she didn't," FitzSimmons answer back immediately. "Did you do as per our plan in bringing the Rising Tide down?"

"Not the Miles part," she replies back and Fury shouts at her, "Daisy "Skye" Johnson, why didn't you do it?"

"Then I would have proven Grant right, when he said," we all look at her again, "that I cheated on him, when it's a lie. I couldn't let Miles touch me, not after what I have gone through dad." Her father looks at her and says, "I'm sorry Daisy, I always forget, that you were abused and nearly beaten to death and I'm sorry," what she was abused, by whom, she interrupts him and says, "please don't call me Daisy, my name is Skye," he nods and continues, where he had left off, "I couldn't save you and your baby Liam on time. Those tattoos are the reminder of what you had and what you have lost." ***What Skye had a baby? Is it mine?*** "Dad," she bursts into tears, "I lost my one month old baby," she cries even harder and her parents hug her, "I was a bad mother, I couldn't protect him from them. I wasn't able to tell Grant, that I was pregnant with his child. I lost a part of me, that wretched night and I can't anymore dad, I want to die and be with my son." When I heard her saying my name, my heart broke into pieces, she lost our baby, because someone dared to abuse her. "It wasn't your fault Skye," her mom says, "they didn't let you see him, feed him and instead Thomas and Sophie Ward tortured and abused you. They lied to Mary and told her, that you're a bad mother and wife, she naturally believed her grandchildren. Never doubt yourself Skye, you are and always will be a great mom to Liam." ***What the heck my brother and sister abused her, I won't spare them.*** "He was so tiny," she looks at me, because she knows, that I'm crying too, "he looked just like you Grant. After you had left, I kept living for our son and then in the end I hoped, he would live and so that mom and dad could take him to you. The two tattoos on my right arm are about Liam. He was born on 30th of September 2013 and died on the 31st of October 2013. He brought a bit of happiness in my life and I lost it all." I look at her and say, "oh, Skye," She glares at me and slaps me hard, "why did you leave me and why did you cheat on me?!" I shake my head and say, "I never cheated on you Skye." She looks at me in disbelief and says, "I saw you going into May's room. Don't you dare lie to me Grant Ward." She begins to hit me, I hold both her hands and get closer to her, "I would never cheat on you, because I love you and I'm not going to spare my brother and sister for hurting you and our son."

"Don't Grant, they will abuse you mentally, I know, how it feels, feeling worthless and you're only wish is to die." I look at her and say, "I can handle it Skye," then Agent Hand says, "Skye is right, they had broken her strong will Agent Ward, she was in a coma for six months, because she lost to much blood, we nearly lost her." I was about to say, that I'm still going and Skye says, "I cannot loose you again Grant, I need to you."

"I'm not going," I say, "but we are going there together and stand against abuse." She kisses my cheek and nods in agreement. I kiss her lips for the first time after four years.

**-End of his POV-**

**The End!**

**-AN-**

**This one shot is dedicated to you all. Guys, don't take abuse lightly, because it messes you up, try to create awareness and help your friends, family members and other, who are going through this. Give them love and support against injustice. Raise your voice against it and try to change something in this world. I personally do not know anyone, who is going through this, but if I would, I would help them in any way possible.**

**-End of AN-**

**Disclaimer: This one shot belongs to me, but not the characters except for Liam Ward and Sophie Ward.**


End file.
